You'll See
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: A broken, self-loathing woman, who firmly believes no one can ever love her. And a strong willed man, who doesn't take her shit and gradually becomes her light, hope, sun and stars. CaptainxNatasha


She said that she couldn't be loved. He thought otherwise.

She said that she was to evil to be loved because of her past. He told her that his past wasn't clean either.

She said that they couldn't be in a relationship because it would put them in too much danger. He said that he would be there to protect her no matter what.

She said she was confused on her feelings for Bruce. He told her that he would wait for her to figure things out, even if it took her a lifetime.

She was letting her wall down slowly but always had her guard up. He didn't mind though.

* * *

When they stayed at Clint's farmhouse, he found her outside playing fetch with the dog Lucky. The solider took a seat next to her and watched as the dog happily came back with the ball and dropped it in her hand, telling her he want her to throw it again.

"Having fun Nat?" he asked.

"Yeah Lucky has been taking care of me." She said with a small smile. He smiled back at her. Unknown to them that an archer and his wife were watching them from the window.

"Honey what do you make of Nat and Captain Rogers?" Laura asked her husband.

"Well he's good for her and she's good for him. They make each other complete."

"What about Bruce?" she asked next. The pregnant woman smiled when she saw the captain reach over and grab her sister-in-law's hand and she didn't pull away.

"They were never meant for each other. Don't get me wrong Bruce is a great guy but not enough for Nat."

"So I meant have been wrong." Laura admitted.

"Yes, yes you were." Clint said smiling down at his wife before taking a sip of his ice tea.

"Captain Rogers and Nat would have some cute kids." And Clint spit out the tea and looked at his wife who was looking out the window where the spy leaned over and kissed the captain on the cheek.

* * *

Months after Ultron, Natasha and Steve have gotten closer and closer with each passing day. They trained together, ate together, and just spent time together. The new Avengers noticed their leaders closest with each other and decided to ask them about it. Sam took on Steve, while Wanda took on Natasha and Vision and Rhodes just sat and watched.

An hour later they both came back with grins on their faces. Natasha and Steve have admitted their feelings to their friends and it was time for them to set them up. The plan was simple: push both of them in the closet and don't let them out until they admitted their feelings to each other.

It worked and now all they had to do was wait. The closet was small as it already was but it became smaller when you have a muscle-massed, six foot man and a small famed, five foot two woman.

"This was they're way of setting us up."

"I see."

"I do like you Natasha." Steve admitted. "You're brave, smart, have a great heart, and beautiful."

"I like you too Steve, but do you want to be with me? I'm unfixable in so many ways. I will always have red on ledger no matter what I do. I done so many horrible things I don't deserve to be loved. You deserve someone better you for..." Steve kissed her, on the lips, just to shut her up. It didn't take long before the spy kissed him back with everything she had. All too soon he broke the kiss and looked straight into her green eyes.

"You deserve to be loved in so many ways. You've done and been through things that you're not proud of, so what? We all did things that we're no proud of Natasha. You say I deserve someone better and I'm looking right at her. You're the love that I thought I would never feel again after being in ice for seventy years. I'm going to wait as long as you need me too, to admit to yourself that you deserve to be loved. Natasha I love you and you don't have to say it back now, or tomorrow, or weeks afterward. I just want you to know."

Tears were in her eyes as she nodded her head and leaned in to kiss him again.

That same night they laid together in a tangled mess of skin and sheets and she told him that she loved him too. And she meant it.

* * *

She told herself that she couldn't be love and he proved her wrong.

She told him that her past was to evil to be loved and he told her that his past wasn't clean either and that they could work on their future together.

She said that they couldn't be in a relationship because it would put them in too much danger. He said that he would be there to protect her no matter what. The missions they had together proved he would protect her no matter what. From bullets to bombs and everything in between.

She wasn't confused about her feelings with Bruce anymore because she knew she was in love with Steve.

She finally let her wall down all the way and he stepped over that wall slowly so he didn't push her too far.

The spy grew from a self-loathing woman who thought she didn't deserve love into a woman who welcomes her friends close to her heart.

Natasha smiled as she held her new family member James Rogers in her arms and smiled at her husband. This was the start to a better life for her and her family.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you like my Steve and Natasha fic. I'm proud. See you guys next time.**

 **-xo Diamond**


End file.
